


Sunshine through my window

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [30]
Category: Glee
Genre: Double Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, Married Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gli "ancora cinque minuti" di Kurt lo rendevano smielato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine through my window

**Author's Note:**

> 032\. Sunshine through my window, that's what you are

A Kurt piaceva dormire fino a tardi, quando aveva un giorno libero: gli piaceva svegliarsi lentamente e stiracchiarsi, godendosi il tepore delle lenzuola e chiudendo gli occhi ancora cinque minuti. La regola era che niente e nessuno doveva disturbarlo e con niente e nessuno intendeva anche il sole, per questo tirava le tende oscuranti la sera prima.

C’era solo una persona che aveva il permesso di aprirle e lasciare che il sole mattutino entrasse.

“Buongiorno, dormiglione,” mormorò Blaine, dopo l’inconfondibile suono delle tende tirate.

Kurt sorrise e aprì lentamente gli occhi: la luce era quasi accentante e riusciva solo a vedere un’ombra sorridergli di rimando. Forse perché era ancora mezzo addormentato, forse perché quella mattina suo marito gli sembrava più bello che mai, forse semplicemente perché lo pensava davvero, ma dalla bocca gli sfuggì il verso di una canzone, senza che se ne accorgesse.

_Sunshine through my window, that’s what you are_.

Blaine si sedette accanto a lui, ridendo, per poi abbassarsi a baciargli la fronte, il naso e le labbra.

“Alito cattivo,” brontolò Kurt, scostando la testa senza troppa convinzione. Non riuscì però a distoglier lo sguardo da Blaine, ancora circondato dalla luce mattutina.

“ _Mhm_ … _Sunshine through my window…”_


End file.
